A Shot in the Dark
by tinkerbell265
Summary: When Aveline de Grandpre is captured by her Target and is taken back to his village as his prisoner, she knows that escaping him is a matter of life or death. But Ratonhnhake:ton's drive to keep her will give rise to these reluctant heroes and set them on a journey that will alter the course of their fate… AU Capture Fic!
1. Prologue - Warning Signs

**Pairing**: Ratonhnhake:ton (Connor)/Aveline... (Connorline)

**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Drama/Action/Adventure/Occasional Humor for When I Get Tired of Drama… Probably More Than _Occasional_.

**Warnings**: Violence, Language, Innuendo and Sexual Themes/Content, Occasional Racial Slurs, Lemons and Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, An Overall Crassness, OC's, AU, Slight _OOC, _Possible Misrepresentation of Culture, and Even Though _this has been Beta-ed_ There _Will_ be Unavoidable Grammatical Errors. (Don't Like? Don't Read. [: You _were_ warned.)

**Goal**: It's a bit of a self-goal but… 100+ Favorites, 150+ Follows, 250+ reviews. Contributions would be helpful :] Also, for you to drop _everything_ once you see that I've updated.

**Early Update**: I know I said this would be released on January 1st... But hey, its almost Christmas! Why wait? :)

**New Trailer/Poll:** Both are located in my Profile. Or just go to Youtube and type, "A Shot in the Dark - Connor and Aveline"

* * *

_A Shot in the Dark_

**_..._**

_Prologue - Warning Signs_

* * *

I walked quickly through the streets, keeping my head down and being sure not to make eye contact with Hurshall as he scurried after me. My steps were hard and precise as I navigated though the thickened crowds gathering outside the shops and local businesses of New Orleans. From behind and over the chatter, I could hear him calling my name in an effort to get me to slow down. Being decently larger than I, he wasn't able to maneuver through the crowd as efficiently as I could.

"Aveline!" He tried again.

I felt my brow pucker and quickly reached to the skirt of my dress to fist the material in my hand and walk faster. I hated the damn thing. I could hardly move with all the fabric and despised the glances I received from illicit men when wearing it.

"_Aveline_." Hurshall growled irritably as his wide grip closed around my arm. With a swift tug, he wrenched me around to face him, causing me to drop the small stack of books that I'd been carrying. I glared up at him, ready to rip into him for handling me in such a way but was instantly cut off. "Why are you avoiding me?" He snarled.

_Why_…? Rolling my eyes I unsuccessfully tried to rip my limb out of his strong clutch. "I'm _not!"_ I lied.

"You drive me crazy." He grated in a low tone. "For the past two weeks you've been running off, going God-knows-where, and worrying me half to death!"

"What does it matter to _you_!?" I bit, trying again to ineffectively pull away from him.

"Aveline, you are my partner and my _friend."_ He stated firmly. "I just need to know you're not in any sort of trouble. You never tell me what's going on anymor-"

"_I_ never tell _you_?" I snarled bitterly, poking him in the chest. "And just how do you explain all those times you ran out of town to go off on some great adventure without _me_?"

"That was _different_!" He defended.

"How was it _different_?! You had me worried sick!"

Reluctantly, he released my arm and stared down at me with a tight jaw. In response I crossed my arms under my breast and smirked triumphantly.

Running a hand through his black hair, he asked, "What about that letter?"

I blinked, trying to mask the poorly kept secret with an unreadable expression. I didn't know he _knew_ about _that_… "What letter?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He gnarred through clenched teeth before reaching into the inside pocket of his coat to retrieve it. "_This_ one!"

I locked my stare to his, damning myself with an unsteady gulp as I waited for him to ask the inevitable.

"Are you going?"

"Going _where?"_

"_To_ _Boston_!" He snapped, shaking the letter in my face. "_Did_ you, or did you _not_, accept this mission?!"

I shrugged, "And if I _did_?"

My cryptic response wasn't fooling anyone. Of course I did… "Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?! You don't know anything about these people _or_ the target!" He riled. "Did you ever stop to question _why_ or _how_ they sought you out? How do they know _who_ you are?!" He seemed to be working through something – tightening his brow and thinking very hard. And then, out of exasperation, he sighed, "When do you leave…?"

"Forget it!" I snarled as I bent down to pick up my discarded stack of books. "You're _not_ coming with me."

He smirked a bit and by the time I was upright, with my books back in my arms he said, "Oh, come on Aveline." His voice was very deep and charming. "We could use a little fun. Besides, I'm in the market for a Northern-beauty."

A pang of jealousy passed through my chest at the thought of him finding some random bint in Massachusetts to have a night of fun with. Hurshall was attractive and he _knew_ it. Dark hair, green eyes, and broad shoulders. Not to mention, he was tall, clad in a long, dark coat to conceal his weapons, black boots, and was just all around gorgeous. His hair was kept short – just over an inch, and he was very well-maintained. Neat in appearance. With the exception of an oncoming shadow of a beard that he sometimes liked to explore with the pad of his fingers during a prolonged session of thinking. Much like now…

I quickly turned without gracing his comment with a reply, hoping he would get the idea and leave me alone all together. But the light chortling coming from behind, told me otherwise. Hurshall's lanky strides caught up with me in just a handful of steps. He _loved_ getting under my skin and wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to provoke me further.

"I said forget it!" I seethed once I felt his presence looming after me.

"Oh, Aveline. Come on. You never have any _fun_."

"I said _no_ and I meant it! Besides, it's for a _mission_. I'm not going there for _fun_."

"After business, we could indulge. I hear Boston is _wild."_ He offered playfully.

"Why don't you just find a pleasure house?" I growled. "I'm sure you'll find all your companionship needs _there_."

"_Hmmm_…" He hummed, "Maybe I'll take you _up_ on that offer. How would _that_ make you feel?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around to face him. The lump forming in my chest was mucking up my thought process and making it that much more difficult to wrap my mind around the idea of Hurshall walking into a whorehouse. My heart felt like broken stones being dropped into a bottomless pond.

It was bad enough I couldn't shake the image of him nailing a handful of women to his mattress on the occasions I accidently walked in on him. The sight of him rising and falling over some other woman – the sounds of their pleasured gasps and moans – it was too much for me to handle. Those few experiences had been incredibly hurtful. And… I just needed to get away from him for a while.

I took a deep breath. "I think… I think I just…" There was a long pause and I turned to continue walking, with Hurshall hardly a foot away, gaiting after me like a lost puppy. "I need a good, long break from you."

He stopped in the middle of the street, as if my words had shocked him, but instead of apologizing or making sure I hadn't hurt him too badly with my honesty, I planted one foot firmly in front of the other and kept going, trying very hard not to feel guilty for speaking the truth.

* * *

**A/N: **Interesting? Drop the Story? Keep Going?

Please Review so I know whether or not this is worth continuing since the story is at its most _delicate_ and _droppable_ stage. ∩(︶▽︶)∩

Anyways, guys, thanks a _ton_ for giving my first chapter a try! I hope you enjoyed it! I really _really_ do! My next chapter, and the following until further notice, will start off with Flashback Segments. That's probably useful information.

Next Update: January 2nd

**Playlist/Song Recs** for this Fiction. And I'm pretty sure it's the _whole_ Playlist…

... Main Themes

Comes and Goes – Greg Laswell (_Main Theme_)

Love The Way You Lie - Ariana Grande (_Secondary Theme_)

Who Are You – Fifth Harmony (_Tertiary Theme_)

Just Give Me a Reason - P!nk ft. Nate Ruess (_Final Theme..._)

... Character Themes

Trying Not To Love You - Nickelback (_Ratonhnhake:ton's Theme_)

Unconditionally – Katy Perry (_Aveline's Theme_)

So Cold - Ben Cock ft. Nikisha Reyes-Pile _(Couple's Theme)_

Love The Way You Lie - Eminem ft. Rihanna (_Hurshall's Theme_)

... Official Playlist (Alphabetical by Artist)

Rangers – A Fine Frenzy

Angel of War – Assassin's Creed Soundtrack

Warrior – Beth Crowley

Skinny Love – Birdy

When the Darkness Comes – Colbie Caillat

Nightingale – Demi Lovato

Never Been Hurt – Demi Lovato

Heart by Heart – Demi Lovato

Warrior –Demi Lovato

Read All About It Part 3 – Emeli Sande

I Need Your Love – Ellie Goulding

Hanging On (Living Phantoms Remix) – Ellie Goulding

Burn – Ellie Goulding

Cosmic Love – Florence + The Machine

Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine

Bleeding Out – Imagine Dragons

Ready Aim Fire – Imagine Dragons

Demons – Imagine Dragons

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons (Of course…)

Lost Cause – Imagine Dragons

Human Legacy - Ivan Torrent

Run – Leona Lewis

Wipe Your Eyes – Maroon 5

White Blank Page –Mumford and Sons

Learn Me Right – Mumford and Sons

Enemy – Mumford and Sons

Below My Feet – Mumford and Sons

Timshel – Mumford and Sons

Not With Haste – Mumford and Sons

Feel the Tide Turning – Mumford and Sons

After the Storm – Mumford and Sons

Your Bones – Of Monsters & Men

Come Home - OneRepublic

Something I Need – OneRepublic

Steady as The Beating Drum – Pocahontas Soundtrack (I know… _Laamme!_ (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ)

Lesson Learned – Ray LaMontagne

If You Were a Stone - Ron Pope

Come Around – Rosi Golan

Holding On And Letting Go – Ross Copperman


	2. All Things Cold

**A/N: **I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! The feedback is what makes me want to continue :) And I'd also like to point out how surprised I am that most of you have taken a liking to Hurshall's character! Everyone seems to be _slightly_ fan-girling over him.

**HELPFUL:**

Ratonhnhake:ton = Ra-Doon-Ha-Gay-Do.

Kanento:kon = Gannon-Doe-Go.

Ohonte = OH-Hoon-Day (saying it fast sounds like AH-Hoon-Day and it translates to the color green.)

* * *

_A Shot in the Dark_

**_..._**

_All Things Cold_

* * *

_Past..._

* * *

I sat, kicking off my boots, and leaned back in the chair… It had been a long day. I was finally able to meet with Niles Mercer, the man who sent for me. The whole thing had been very cryptic from the beginning – starting with that letter, begging me to come to Boston in their hour of need. We met secretively inside an empty warehouse. There was nothing there, only a table, two chairs, Niles Mercer, and of course two of his finest bodyguards.

As if they would _protect_ him…

I felt a smirk curl around my lips and chuckled at the thought… I could have killed all of three of them if I really wanted to. But if he was more comfortable meeting with an Assassin while being escorted by insignificant protectors, I wasn't going to protest.

With the smile fading from my face, I pitched forward, resting my elbows over my knees and stared at the floor. I kept thinking about what Mercer said to me regarding the native I was hired to kill…

"_The infamous savage with the wolf hood…" He began. "He's known only as The Wolf of The North... He's a killer. A rapist. And is not a man to be underestimated. He needs to be stopped."_

At the warehouse, he'd shown me documented accounts of his crimes – even written statements from his victims… Men that he had attempted to slaughter, along with the countless women he had assaulted

I was no bounty hunter but for _this_ particular criminal, I could make an exception.

Still staring at the floor of my hotel suite, I froze and held my breath… I was so sure I had heard a noise. It sounded like… Suddenly there was a creak moving through the floorboards of my room and I was on my feet before drawing my blades.

"_Whose there_?" I growled.

It was unmistakable; a stranger was moving through the darkness of my room. I waited in silence for a while, ready to fight - then emerging from the shadows was a dark figure, his white teeth flashing through the gloom in a very predatory way.

My eyes narrowed as I regarded him…

"_Hurshall_!" I snapped angrily, irate at the fact that he had followed me to Boston against my wishes. "I told you I _didn't_ need your help!"

"When has that ever stopped me?" He retorted playfully as he stalked forward and dropped down on the small sofa across from me, throwing a leg up over the arm. "Furthermore, I told you I was in the market for a Northern-beauty."

My stomach flipped uncomfortably at the thought and I fixed my jaw before arguing, "Regardless, I thought I made myself clear when I said-"

"You needed a break from me?" He inturupted, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I _got_ that much." Hurshall frowned and looked to the floor… "Maybe I was worried."

I scoffed. "I don't need a nanny."

His head snapped up, "What's the matter with you?!"

"_Nothing_! I simply-"

"You've been avoiding me – pushing me away… I'm _tired_ of it, Aveline!"

"Why do _you_ care?" I bit. "It's not like we're lovers!"

With a huff, he answered, "You're right… We're _not_."

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

My lungs throbbed from the steep exertion pounding through my chest. My legs were on fire – as if flames were twisting and crawling inside them. I wasn't sure how long I had been running, but was certain that he couldn't be too far behind. Not after _that_… I was nearing my limit, but by the telltale signs of the slapdash tracks I left behind, I couldn't stop. Not now. He was probably tracking me.

I held my hands out in front of my face to block the lowered branches from hitting me as I bolted through a thicker part of the forest. And after jumping through the brush, my gaze landed on the marked trail I had followed to get to him in the first place. Moving even faster, I took long-legged stomps through the deep snow knowing that he was still pursuing me. Unfortunately, being from the south, I was out of my element, what with the way I staggered and slammed knees first into the flurry after every few series of hurried strides.

Pushing forward and setting my sights on the trail opening, I forced my boots through the snow and pressed forward, hoping to slip through and be back in Boston before he had a chance to catch up.

But the sound of heavy _clomps_ pounding through pale ground cover behind me was enough to tell me he was much closer than I had anticipated.

Extending an arm, his grasp latched onto my bicep before ripping me backwards and kicking the back of my leg to bring me to the ground. The collision had been so forceful, by the time he had successfully wrestled me down and flipped me onto my back with my lanky wrists pinned above my head, the wind had been knocked from my lungs…

For a moment he hesitated after locking onto my face – cocking his head, seemingly confused. My chest heaved as I stared up into the snout of the wolf hide shrouding his face. There was thin stream of blood running from his temple to the pelt's fangs from where I had earlier scored him above the eye with my blade – the crimson dripped aggressively as if the animal covering his shoulders had just come to life and slaughtered its prey.

It was alarming…

At that, I began struggling to get out from underneath him, kicking and trying in vain to shove him away with my hips. It did no good considering the fact that he was much larger.

As I continued to thrash about, he glared down at me and tightened his grip before quickly lifting my arms and driving them back down against the ground. Somehow shocked by his strength and the way the hard earth rocked painfully against my wrists, a gasp pushed from my lungs and instantaneously, I stilled before staring up at him with widened eyes.

"_Give me one good reason why I should let you live_." He grated roughly as he locked eyes with me.

My mouth fell open as if I intended to answer but there was only silence. When no reply came, he glared even harder.

"_Well_?!" He bit, causing me to cringe away from his dark tone.

"I…" I began through a worried voice. Biting my bottom lip, I thought long and hard about my reply, knowing that it was my final chance at redemption. I had tried to kill him and after the failed attempt on his life, I ran like a coward. "I… I'm." I stuttered again.

"_Quiet_!" He snapped after growing tired of my inability to make a decision.

Quickly positioning my wrists in one hand, he guided his other to his hip to withdraw a hunting knife from his belt. Then he reared back, gripping the hilt menacingly with every intention of killing me. And after forcibly plunging the blade downward, my eyes pinched shut out of reflex, refusing to watch as the weapon bore into my skull. But to my surprise, instead of pain, I heard a dense _thunk_ sound next to my left ear and worriedly reopened my eyes. His was still there, hovering above me with an ever-present scowl as his chest heaved out of anger. His hand was still fixated around the hilt of his blade and I slowly turned my head to see he had redirected his swing at the last second and shoved the weapon into the frozen ground mere inches from my skull. He wasn't going to kill me?

"Don't fight me… Or else." He stated quietly. "_Understand_?"

I nodded in silent confirmation, comprehending the fact that I was still breathing, before he made for the knife once more to pull at the leather string that had been wrapped around the handle. Once it was free he lifted my arms and began tying the thin strap around my wrists until I had been securely restrained. Then he sat up and mounted his feet, still holding fast to my binds, and yanked me off the ground in order to stand with him.

"_Let's_ _go_." He ordered just after pulling me in the direction we had come from.

Immediately I tossed back against his strength and riled, "I'm _not_ going anywhere with _you_!"

He turned rapidly and stared with a fixed jaw. "You are in _no_ position to argue! You tried to _kill_ me!"

I glared hotly and took a deep breath – readying to pick a fight but unfortunately, after my pathetic attempt to assassinate him, he wasn't in the mood. Quickly dipping forward, he shoved his shoulder against my stomach before lifting me off the ground and holding my flailing legs flat against his chest. I thrashed as hard as I could, trying to break free, and began clawing at his back and neck but instead of the attack persuading him to put me down as I had hoped, he growled and gripped my hips before dragging me from my elevated position and wrapped his arms around my body to hold me completely still against his chest. His agility and speed had caused us to land in some sort of awkward embrace… And with my feet back on the ground, I wasted no time before throwing kicks into his shins.

"Let me go!" I protested.

Suddenly he flipped me around and situated my backside against his lap before snarling against my ear, "_I didn't want to have to do this_."

His arm shot up and wrapped around my neck, followed by his free hand as it came forth to clutch my jaw and tilt my head back. With my body awkwardly bent rearward and his limb coiled around my neck, my bound hands flew to his forearm – fingers biting into any exposed flesh they could find – leaving fine lines in the skin where I had recently torn through it with my nails. With him clutching my throat so tightly, I couldn't breathe and began to panic.

"Relax…" He told me as I started to struggle – his voice was somewhere far away – soft and comforting. I felt myself frown… I hadn't expected that from _him_. Even though he was killing me, I couldn't find the urge to care. All I knew was that I was warm and oddly comfortable as I pressed against his durable form. My vision was beginning to fade and as I struggled to keep consciousness, I barely registered that my head had fallen back against his hard shoulder. "_Relax_." He said again, this time his tone more urgent and somehow, unbelievably tender.

My eyes fluttered to a close and I gasped, pulling against his strong arm. "_D-Don't_!" I managed through a rasp.

He shushed me sympathetically, his thumb releasing the grip over my jaw to rub reassuring circles against the hinge and then, suddenly my world went dark.

* * *

I frowned and barely opened my eyes to find nothing but shapes, colors, and blurred lines veiling my vision. I faintly registered a rough tone reaching through the distorted sounds around me. Dark hair knitted before my eyes and a pair of full lips. Then there was a warm, calloused hand against my cheek that I willingly leaned into with an appreciative _hum_. I relaxed, instantly recognizing him, and closed my eyes, relishing in the safety of his presence.

"_Hurshall_…" I faintly whispered, unable to identify the strange pitch in my own voice.

"Who is Hurshall?"

My chest tightened and my eyes flew open before scrambling back as fast as I could, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. The voice that answered didn't belong to the person I was hoping for… Once my back lightly smacked against the wall behind me, my anxious gaze flitted around the room to see that I was in some sort of wooden structure. The smell of burnt lumber filled my lungs, along with the underlying scent of old sweat. Dried herbs hung from the rafters, along with an array of crudely made earthenware. The hides of different animals lined the walls. There was a fire pit in the middle of the constructed shelter and directly above it, was a hole for the access smoke to escape. Taking a closer look at my proximity, I noticed I was sitting atop an elevated slab of wood that had been padded with pelts, suppressing the hardness of the tablet below – it was a bed of some sort.

With my back still pressed against the wall, I breathed heavily until my gaze finally landed on _him_… My target. The man I had been hired to kill.

After waiting in silence for a short time, he smirked while his eyes tracked a path from my head to my legs, clearly entertained with the way I had scurried back to get away from him. He was sitting on the ground, watching me intently with an amused expression, before snickering a bit... He was far too relaxed for my liking.

Then, he quickly leaned forward with an extended arm, reaching for my face before I jerked away from the oncoming contact and snapped, "_Don't touch me_!"

He stopped mid-reach, his fingers curling back at my protest before his hand dropped back to his lap. He was suddenly smirking again, "You weren't complaining a moment ago."

There was a hot blush crawling up my neck, threatening to flush my cheeks and shame me with embarrassment. Before I was fully awake, I _thought_ he was Hurshall…

"What is your name?" He asked.

I glared in response, flicking my eyes over his shoulder to see that my coat, scarf, and hat had been discarded in the corner, leaving me in nothing but my white button-up, trousers, and boots. He had too much control over the situation. I hated it.

"If you don't tell me, I'll simply name you myself."

"I'm _not_ a _pet_." I bit darkly.

His eyes narrowed after clearly growing tired of my hostility. "Then I _suggest_, you tell me your name before you become one." He growled.

Hesitating for a moment or two, I watched his brow pull together in agitation before muttering, "Aveline."

"_Aveline_…" He repeated to himself. "Aveline, _what?"_

"de Grandpre..." I whispered begrudgingly.

"Why did you try to _kill_ me?" His character wasn't as lighthearted as before.

"You should _know_." I snipped. He had been threatening Boston on a day-to-day basis.

"Well, I'm afraid I _don't_."

"You've been terrorizing the city." I growled. "You set fire to _everything_. You've raided homes, raped women, and taken _hundreds_ of innocent lives."

He scoffed, almost appearing angry, and shook his head. "Is that what Niles Mercer told you?"

My mouth gaped open slightly and I fell silent. How did he know the name of my employer? Quickly getting to his feet, he moved closer to the bed and sat down on the edge causing me to immediately scoot away as far as the leftover spacing would allow. If only he hadn't striped me of my weapons…

"How much is he paying you?" He asked in a rough tone.

"_What_?"

"The price on my head…" He said again, resting a hand on his leg and slightly turning to face me. "_How much_?"

"That's not your concer-"

"_How much_?!" He barked, causing me to flinch.

"Thr-Three hundred." I stuttered, training my gaze to my lap for fear of making eye contact… His anger had startled me.

"That's _absurd_…" He gnarred.

"I meant… Three hundred, _now_." I started again. "Three hundred _more_ when I brought him your body."

His heated stare pinned me. I glanced to him carefully to make sure he wasn't about to attack. From his strict posture, he looked as if he might reach out and snap my neck. The bounty had obviously infuriated him.

"_Six_ _hundred_…" He glowered at me, still looking as if he was holding himself back. "And you would _kill_ for money."

"What do you _want_ me to say?" I asked in a muted voice, slightly ashamed to admit I would sink so low as an _Assassin_.

"_Hmm_…" He hummed with a now very playful expression. And before I could recoil away, he swiftly snatched my jaw with his fingers and pulled my face towards his until I could feel his hot breath gusting across my cheekbone. He was so close that I could feel his lips move teasingly against my skin. "How about _please_… _more_, _harder_, _don't stop_." After letting the words sink in, he suddenly released me. I pulled back so hard that I landed with my back flat against the pallet and curled myself into a ball in order to keep my distance. "_You make me sick_." He finalized before getting up from the bed and heading towards the exit.

While breathing heavily, I watched him cross the expanse of his home, and somehow felt very hot. I had no doubt that I had flushed at his words. He grabbed his hooded pelt off the post near the door and threw it around his shoulders before gripping the wolf's neck flap to toss it over his head. Then he turned to see that I was still plastered flat against the bed.

"You can leave the longhouse whenever you like." He told me, gesturing to our surroundings. "Just don't go beyond the village walls… _Or_ _else_."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

It took an hour or two to thoroughly raid the longhouse in search of a weapon but my captor was smarter than he appeared. He hadn't left anything lethal behind… Not even a rope. Or at least not one long enough to strangle him with. My only findings were; a bag of dried meats, a box full of small flint pieces, and a decoratively carved, leg bone – probably a small rodent - not big enough to bash his head in.

After giving up, I found myself sitting on the bed, running my fingers through the soft furs. With the fire dying, the house grew cold and dark. I burrowed further under the furs, until I realized, based on the scent, that it was probably _his_ bed. Disgusted by this thought, I jumped up and tried in vain to brush the residue of his smell off my body. I didn't want _anything_ to do with him. I just wanted to find Hurshall, race back to New Orleans, and pretend this whole thing never happened.

When I decided I could no longer endure the cold, I searched the longhouse once more for something to wrap myself in and after finding a fur large enough to hang from my shoulders to my knees, I headed for the door, letting curiosity get the best of me. After all, he gave me permission to leave, didn't he? Not that I needed his consent… Tentatively my fingers brushed the entry, feeling cold air blast between the sticks that had not been properly tied or sealed with mud, and I frowned before cocooning the fur around my body even more. Then I pushed the door open and was immediately assaulted by the chilling wind… I _hated_ winter. It was too bright and too cold. A very soft snowfall cascaded around me as I stepped out of the longhouse, the flakes biting my nose, cheeks, and ears.

Trekking down the footpath, I noted how none of the villagers made eye contact with me as I passed their homes. Those who dared watch as I walked by, made me feel as if I was impossibly different and wasn't welcome here – like I had no right to be among them. Did they already know who I was? That I tried to kill one of their own? Feeling very uncomfortable with their glances, my fist balled against the borrowed fur and I pulled it over my mouth in a futile effort to hide myself – burying my nose into the hide and dropping my eyes to the ground. I suddenly regretted my decision to go exploring. It was obvious I had no allies among the indigenous.

After walking a short distance through the dirt paths, the sound of laughter and incoherent chattering caught my attention. When I gathered enough courage to glance, I saw another longhouse… It was much larger than the rest and appeared to be in the center of the village. Instead of being boarded up to fend off the cold, much like the others, its doors were wide open with firelight wavering against the shadows inside. Glancing in as I passed, I saw people gathered around, sitting along the walls and passing bowls of food to one another. It was then I suddenly felt the gut wrenching sensation of hunger creeping through my system. My mouth watered, longing for a taste of whatever edible object they were passing around. They looked warm and happy and I faintly wondered if their cheerful demeanor meant they would share.

I found myself staring from a distance, stopped only a few yards from the door, perhaps waiting for one of them to see me and invite me in. It didn't appear to be a _home_, but was more of a place to gather. Would it really be wrong if I stepped inside without permission? I shook my head from the thought… I didn't know the customs here. I was lucky enough to survive the run in with my target and I didn't want to spoil it by offending his people and getting speared in the gut – if they even _used_ spears…

More villagers came, brushing past me like I was invisible, and flawlessly ignoring my existence. And then one of them caught my attention… She passed by without looking, holding a small child on her hip, and tenderly whispering to him.

I blinked… She had definitely been speaking English.

I stared as she neared the large longhouse. Long, brown hair was pushed over one shoulder, she had fair skin and freckles, and was most certainly not one of _them_. She was one of the colonists… Perhaps she was even from Boston.

She moved inside without questioning her stance among the natives and took a seat. Braving past my insecurities, I approached and pushed through the crowd. I wasn't sure if it was in my head or actually happening, but as soon as I crossed the threshold everyone except for the woman stared at me in shock… I ducked my head as if to avoid their scrutiny and tried my best to ignore them until finally, I was standing in the middle of the house, hovering above the brunette.

I dropped down beside her, a little less gracefully than I would have liked, and watched as she spoon fed the child on her lap. Somehow she still hadn't noticed me, even though I was boring holes into her with my intense gaze. She continued talking to the baby with an affectionate tone, bouncing him on her lap and wrapping her thin arms around his stout, little body. The child was no more than a year… He had beautiful dark hair, green eyes, and a skin color slightly darker than his mother's – a shade in between hers and the natives.

I drew in a breath and glanced around as if I could pick out the father before whispering, "Were… Were you raped?"

My voice had been so low, I wasn't sure if I even said it… But I had. The woman's head snapped towards me with widened eyes. She looked positively horrified by the inquiry. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, I tucked my arms around my legs and looked away from her awkwardly… The question hadn't sounded so _blunt_ in my head but now that I had said it out loud, I wondered how I was able to even consider such a phrase.

Her green eyes pinned me for a few moments longer before she burst into a fit of laughter. I looked back up to see her clinging onto her child, giggling like an adolescent before finally, she answered, "Heavens! _No_!"

"_Oh_…" I replied, still rather embarrassed I had asked in the first place.

"I…I mean…" She stumbled over another chortle. "He wasn't necessarily _planned_ but was a nice _surprise_." She explained. "And he was certainly _enjoyable_ to _conceive_. I assure you, the process was _consensual_."

"_Sorry_," I muttered. "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize. That's _one_ way to break the ice…" She looked at me with a warm smile crossing her face. "I'm Abigail."

"I'm-"

_"Aveline."_ She stated, completely sure of herself. "I know who you are."

I hesitated in confusion… "Yes. How did you-"

"News travels fast." She shrugged.

_Great_…

"Besides, it's not very often Ratonhnhaké:ton brings an outsider into his home." She started again.

My brows pinched… So _that_ was his name. "Rad-ee-Ha-gone…" My voice faltered, and I frowned, knowing that, _that_ wasn't quite right.

"Ra-doon-ha-gay-do." Abigail offered slowly. "It's a little difficult to remember at first, but after a while it's not so hard. It just takes some practice."

When I was sure she wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes. I didn't _want_ to _practice_. I didn't care to say his name… I just wanted to go home. With a very hard expression I stared into one of the many fires that had been lined through the center of the longhouse and rested my chin on my knees. Abigail obviously noticed the change in my mood.

"You know, he can be a little difficult but he's not all that bad." She told me while handing her bowl of food to me.

Taking the small basin from her, I scoffed… Tell _that_ to _Boston_.

"Do you even know why I'm here?" I asked rather harshly as I looked to her, bringing some of the meat to my mouth.

She nodded, "Yes, but everyone else thinks you are here because he found you in the woods. He told them you had lost your mind."

That explained the strange looks I had been receiving… "But _you_ know the truth?"

"He told Ohonte and I the _real_ reason."

"_Ohonte_?"

"My husband." She answered. "He, Kanento:kon, and I are probably the only ones who know that you're actually one of the dispatchers from Boston."

I stopped chewing and stared… "There were _others_?"

She looked to me with a blank expression before answering, "_Yes_. But Ratonhnhaké:ton killed them all… except for _you_."

I glared. "_Why_?"

She shrugged. "You'll have to ask _him_."

* * *

"Why did you tell your people that you _found_ me." I asked. "Why not tell them the _truth_?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton paused while hanging his hood on the post. It almost looked as if he began holding his breath. With his back towards me, his head turned slightly to shoot a sideways glance in my direction before resuming his task and securing the pelt over the picket.

"I assume you met Abigail, then."

_"Answer me…"_ I demanded.

He turned and gaited across the house before boarishly dropping the weight of his backside on the pallet and removing his shoes. Then he pulled a satchel from his shoulders and tossed it to the ground just a few feet from where I was sitting. I raised an eyebrow and looked to him quizzically.

His head nodded towards the bag, gesturing for me to rummage through. I bit my lip and begrudgingly reached for the leash before dragging it towards me and opening the flap. Reaching inside, my fingers lightly stroked a hand mirror, a comb, a brush, multiple bottles filled with essential oils, and a few bars of differently scented soaps.

Wrapping my hand around the mirror handle, I pulled it from the sack to regard my reflection… I looked tired and worn down. There was a line of bruises dotting around my neck where Ratonhnhaké:ton had earlier tried to strangle me. I was a _mess_.

I glanced up at him from over the mirror to see him drawing in a breath… "I told my people I _found_ you because I didn't want them to feel the need to retaliate against you."

"Well, aren't _you_ a _saint_…" I bit sarcastically. "Is that why they think I'm half mad?"

He cocked his head. "I thought you might do something crazy while you're here. I didn't want to have to explain your actions."

By _crazy,_ I'm sure he meant an escape attempt or even another go at taking his life.

I watched him with a pursed mouth… "And how long will I _be_ here?"

"Until I say _otherwise_." He stated firmly.

Incensed by his response, I glared at my reflection with gritted teeth before curving my arm back and tossing the mirror at his head. He barely had time to duck under the object as it was hurled through the air. The mirror hit the wall behind him and shattered, lacing his bed with hundreds of sharp, glass fragments.

"_I don't want any of this_!" I all but screamed.

There was a mixture of shock and anger coating his face as he heatedly stared at me. I shuddered under the pressure of his searing gaze, wishing that he had reacted. His silence had left me to uncomfortably shift through my thoughts and ponder on what was going through his mind. I felt vulnerable... I wanted his anger, his hostility – not his sincerity or kindness – not gifts. I didn't want him to bring me things, even if I would have liked to have them. I was a _prisoner_, not a _princess_. I was uncomfortable with him treating me otherwise. Why was I _here_ – or even _alive_?

I didn't want to be friends or think of him as anything other than a monster.

"We are _enemies_!" I barked again, reaching into the satchel for something else to throw. "I tried to _kill_ you!"

I gripped one of the soap bars and hurled it with all my might, hoping to clip him in any way I could. He slapped it away with no effort before getting to his feet and gaiting towards me with unwavering strides. His glare was lethal. By the time I was able to root through the bag for a third time to find another object, he was on me.

With astounding speed he dropped to his knees, his legs on either side of my thighs, and with one hand he grabbed my wrist, squeezing hard enough for my grip to slacken and drop the item I had intended to throw while his other arm flew around my waist to pull me in. My limbs were locked against his chest, making it impossible for me to move away or push against him. My head fell back slightly and I began lathering up saliva before spitting in his face. His lip twitched at the wet contact before grabbing my shoulder and ripping me backwards.

He now had me flat against the ground, growling incoherent phrases with his hands clasped over both of my wrists, pinning my arms on either side of my head. He looked as if he was about to say something but I drew in a deep breath and beat him to it.

"_Why didn't you just kill me?_!" I yelled through a sob.

He was quiet and watched with a now blank expression as tears rolled down my face… I didn't necessarily _want_ to die but I didn't want to live day-to-day knowing he had the power to end my life whenever it suited him best. I just wanted him to get it over with if he really intended to.

Suddenly, I felt to the pressure in his grip give way and I looked up to see that he was still hovering over me – straddling me with all fours – but no longer holding me down - no longer touching me.

He opened his mouth to answer but thought better of it before pursing his lips, glaring and turning his head slightly away. Then finally through quiet rage, he said, "Mercer lied you…" He forced his stare back on me. "I'm not the monster you think I am."

Then he pulled away entirely, huffing and muttering under his breath before getting to his feet and stalking towards the exit. Quickly yanking the wolf hood off the post, he kicked at the door and pushed through, slamming the barrier shut behind him.

My hands went to my face and I continued to cry. I wasn't sure why I had burst into tears but I knew it would embarrass me to think about later. All I knew was that I felt alone and confused.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo…? What did you think about this one? Worth a review? I know its _really_ different. I'm sorry if its not your thing!

**POLL**: Lemons? Yes? No? (Warning; if I _do_ end up writing lemons for this, it's going to be a _lot_ of them. So if you think it's gross, speak up now!) Go to my profile and vote! :) Lemons? Or unresolved sexual tension?

**TRAILERS**: Located on my _profile_... Or look for xTinkerBell265x on youtube. _Or_ type "A Shot In The Dark ~ Connor and Aveline" into the Youtube search bar :) There are two because i couldn't decide what I wanted to do with them.

Reviews are highly encouraged and appreciated. In fact, I'd be insulted if you didn't! ;p So take a couple of seconds for my benefit and sanity. ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ) If you are going to be mean with reviews, I ask that you refrain and do CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM instead of just flaming. It would be great if you helped improve my writing rather than try to stop it altogether :) I'm aware they are _OOC_ btw. I did it on purpose. I believe I alerted you of this fact at the beginning of my 1st chapter. :P

Next Update: January 13th.

_Thank you!_


	3. Resistance

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter! Whenever I get a new one I just sit there and stare at it with a big, dorky smile! I think I read through them like 200 times! It's like having a box of delicious chocolates! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ Love ya'll!

**HELPFUL:**

- Ratonhnhaké:ton = Ra-Doon-HA-Gay-do

- Kanen'to:kon = Gannon–Doe-Go

- Ohonte = OH-Hoon-Day

- Ani:tas = AH-Knee-das (Sounds kind of like "I need us." And is actually Mohawk but not an actual _name_. It means _skunk_ of all things lol.)

* * *

_A Shot in the Dark_

**…**

_Resistance_

* * *

_Past..._

* * *

"Why do _you_ care?" I bit. "It's not like we're lovers!"

With a huff, he answered, "You're right… We're _not_."

I fell silent and sat back down in my chair before folding my hands in my lap. Hurshall and I were the furthest thing from it. With the way we bickered, we could hardly be classified as _friends_. My eyes fell back to the floor and I faintly wondered why… Hurshall would hit on a snake but when it came to _me,_ he never seemed to care. Why did he find all those _other_ women more desirable?

I wasn't stupid… I conceded that I wasn't the _prettiest_ woman who ran in his circle. I hardly wore dresses and on the occasions that he would make an abortive attempt to be witty, I never lowered myself to laugh or giggle like the other girls did. It was beneath me to act so… _childish_. And all for the sake of securing a mate. If a man wasn't funny, then he just simply _wasn't_ _funny_… If I happened to be a better strategist, fighter, or runner then I wasn't going to pretend otherwise in order to stroke their egos.

The simple truth was; Hurshall was attracted to _women_ and not _tomboys_.

"Did that _guy_ set you up in this room?" Hurshall said suddenly, drawing my attention.

I looked up at him and answered, "If you are referring to Niles Mercer, then yes. As a matter of fact he _did_."

"It's a big room."

"It is." I squinted at him through the darkness. What was he getting at?

With a grin, Hurshall drew his leg from the arm of the sofa before planting his foot firmly on the ground and pitching towards me to ask, "Are you sleeping with him?" There was a disgustingly playful smirk crossing his face.

My mouth fell open. "Wh-What? _No_! I'm here on _busines_-"

"No need to be _defensive_." He leaned back on the sofa with a shrug while waving his hand as if to brush off my reply. "It was _only_ a question. It just seemed odd that he would dote on you and put you up in the hotel _suite."_

Glancing at me through the corner of his eye, he flashed a very raw smile, causing me to glare. My fist clenched before I growled, "_Prat_." He was only asking to get a rise out of me.

"Oh, come now…" He started sarcastically. "No need to be embarrassed. It's about time you indulged. You've managed to keep your virtue for _years_." He smirked again. "I only wanted to congratulate you on _finally_ bedding a man."

My face flushed… "I never said I was a … a vir-virgin."

At that he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh come on, _Aveline_! You can't even say the word without _stuttering_."

After bursting into laughter a second time, I scowled and crossed my arms. "Well, I'm _not_!" I poorly lied.

Trying to stifle a chuckle, Hurshall stared at me as if I were a fish out of water. "Oh, _really_? I bet I can prove that you _are_."

My eyebrow lifted, feeling the heat of a blush lick its way up my neck. "And… How would you do _that_?"

He leaned back once more and shot me a wolfish grin… "I have my ways."

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

I watched him silently from my bed of furs on the other side of the fire… He had just woken up and was standing a few feet away, arching his torso backwards, eliciting cracks from his spine, and completely oblivious to the fact that I staring. He hadn't spoken to me since I broke down… Not that I minded. The less interaction, the _better_.

_Mercer lied to you… I'm not the monster you think I am._

Now looking into the fire, I frowned and started chewing my lip, wondering what he meant when he said _that_. What had Mercer lied about? When I met with him, he showed me proof that Ratonhnhaké:ton was nothing but a criminal. But I suppose the _proof_ I had seen was nothing more than just a few papers stating his offenses – they could have been forged.

My eyes pinched shut… Somehow I trusted the documents more than I trusted the target. But even so, why would Ratonhnhaké:ton have a reason to lie? I already despised the man. I had tried to kill him so he had no reason to really try to protect me from the truth– had no reason to be _kind_.

Opening my eyes, I directed my gaze towards the satchel he had brought me that night. It was sitting within reach of my bed and was left untouched due to my stubbornness. He didn't have a reason to bring me things and shouldn't have thought to.

He even went through the trouble of making sure I was _comfortable_… I slept across from him on the other side of the fire with my bed pushed up against the furthest wall. There was a small, feather mattress on the ground covered with blankets and a large array of furs to keep me warm throughout the night.

I frowned. This was all just a game to him – he wanted me to break for some reason or gain my trust – wanted me to think of him as _nice_. I refused. With a glare, I sat up and stared at him as he knelt to prod at the dying fire with a metallic rod… He wasn't _kind_ or _friendly._ He was the _enemy_ and as such, it was getting too comfortable between us for my liking.

With a mind to provoke him, I pulled my legs underneath me and said, "You smell _horrible_…"

It might have been the most childish phrase that could have rolled off my tongue in that moment but it was the only thing I could think to say. Dispensing with the urge to cringe at my own words or drop my head at the embarrassment of not being able to throw a well-expressed insult, I set my jaw and kept my gaze on him.

He hesitated, his eyes flicking away from the fire with a knit brow to regard me. He looked _slightly_ irked by the comment, but apparently the emotion wasn't strong enough for him to retaliate whatsoever. Rather than looking _truly_ angry, he almost looked shocked… It was the first thing either of us had said to one another in _days_.

Clearing his throat, he looked back down to the fire and started to shift the logs around with the iron rod once more. My eyes narrowed, annoyed by his ability to disregard my remark… No matter how ridiculous it might have been. Truthfully he didn't stink. He certainly had a _scent_ – sweat with a mixture of burnt lumber - but it wasn't strong or unpleasant enough to actually _bother_ me.

As I continued watching him fiddle with the fire, I thought back to the arguments I've had with Hurshall… It seemed so easy to pick a fight with _him_ but when it came to starting one with my _captor_, I was clearly powerless.

"You know, I could do _that_ myself." I told him, nodding my head to the fire. Every day, before he left the longhouse, he made sure it was warm enough to be comfortable… He was doting again – making sure I would stay cozy while he was away. I _hated_ it… Mainly because I couldn't understand why he did it in the first place.

He glanced up at me again and replied, "Oh_, yes_…" His tone was sarcastic. "Because I would give an iron poker to a woman who wants to _kill_ me."

I glared at him. The thought of using it for a weapon _had_, of course, entered my mind. There was a _reason_ he hid his weapons and other damning objects every night… He was very careful in regards to keeping me away from items I could use against him, such as an iron, fire poker.

"Tell me," He started again. "Would you be battering my head in _before_ I left or would you be waiting silently in a corner for when I _returned_?"

Crossing my arms, I smartly replied, "If I told you, it would ruin the _surprise."_

Ratonhnhaké:ton huffed and lowered his head to the flames to blow against the tinder, his grip easing off the rod. I eyed the bar almost painfully – wanting nothing more than to wrench it from his unsuspecting grip. It would almost be too easy, what with the way he was focusing all his concentration on the embers.

I felt my fingers twitch at the thought of getting a hold of it. I might have been able to escape if I did.

Sliding out from underneath the furs, I scooted towards the fire, hoping to make it look as if I was innocently trying to get warm. The movement caught his attention and caused his stare to warily pin me in place. I gulped, and dropped my gaze to the coals, eager for him to stop watching me. He didn't trust me and rightfully so.

By the time I glanced back up he was tossing remnants of oil-drenched cloth into the small blaze and was now completely neglecting the rod. The irresponsible disregard was almost an invitation…

The next thing I knew, I was leaping across the fire, clawing at the poker, and sending enflamed logs to roll out of the pit. With the hefty rod now in my grasp, I barely managed to get to my feet without stumbling backwards before curving it around my shoulder, readying to swing.

Half stunned, he remained on his knees and waited defensively with his hands out in front in case I decided to bash his face in then and there. Very warily, he gradually stood, still cautious of the situation and glowered at me with bared teeth.

My shoulders tensed, threatening to swipe the rod through the air and thump him across the jaw. "_Don't move_!" I snapped.

Disregarding my demand, he took a step forward and reached out, "Give it to me and I won't _hurt_ you."

"_Ha_!" I didn't believe him. "_Right_! So you can just kill me when I'm _defenseless_!"

"Give it to me!" He bit, this time much louder.

"_No_!"

Then, he held his hands out to his sides and dropped back down to his knees. I blinked, still gripping the rod like my life depended on it and stared blankly. I wasn't sure if he had done it in defeat or was perhaps showing some form of submission but either way, I felt a smirk cross my lips. It was empowering to have my _enemy_ – my _captor_ - kneeling before me in fear.

I stepped within range, suddenly feeling invulnerable, and lifted the rod above my head to bring it back down over his skull. If it was done correctly, it would take as little as three blows but just as I was about to strike, his hand flew into the fire before grabbing a fistful of sweltering coals and hurling them in my face. The hot embers kissed my nose and cheeks, slightly searing the skin and I lurched away before staggering back, rapidly swiping at the ashes to clear away the heat.

With my hand shrouding my eyes, I couldn't see and had trained my concentration on removing the scorching residue, giving him the perfect opening. There was an abrupt collision against my body, the weight of it knocking me backwards and robbing me of balance. I hit the ground hard and pressed my hands against the force that had rapidly pinned me. My fingers came into contact with a pair of solid shoulders and my eyes flew open to see Ratonhnhaké:ton was directly above me, his molten gaze fixing me in place. Instantly I thought to club him with the poker but I had apparently dropped it after he tackled me.

I tried to turn my head to look for it but for some odd reason, I couldn't move. There was a sharp, painful tug at the back of my scalp and I quickly realized that his fist was buried in my hair, holding my head back - possibly to prevent me from spitting again. His other hand, was grasping forcefully at my hip with his arm wrapped tightly around my lower back. My legs had hitched around his hips, leaving him to freely press himself against my entire body and keep me still.

He was incredibly broad and strong and effortlessly hid my torso beneath his. He was pressing himself against me with such force that I could feel him breathe – the air intake inflating his lungs, forcing them to shove against my ribs. His lips were brushing my chin with his hot outflow rushing from his mouth to caress my skin. It was far too… _intimate_.

"_Get_ _off_!" I yelled in panic with my hands feebly shoving at his hard shoulders.

He didn't budge…

"_Get off of me_!" I tried again, this time while digging my knuckles into his bare torso.

The painful bite of my fist twisting and burrowing against his chest caused him to rip my head back even more, now making it difficult to breath and positioning his mouth at my jugular. I gasped and started wiggling my entire body against him to relieve the strain on my windpipe to no avail. The only thing I had accomplished was creating a coarse friction between us to which his head dropped against my throat to release thick grunt.

"_Fuck_…" He buzzed quietly over my collarbone. Then his head wrenched up before yelling, "_Stop moving_!"

I obeyed, taken aback by his rough tone and waited, hoping if I kept still he would let go of my hair. Eventually he did – his grip barely slackened in order to allow me to straighten out my neck but he kept his fingers tangled with my tresses for coverage in case I decided to thrash around.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" He boomed.

"I was thinking of _killing_ you!" I spat in reply.

He shook his head, "You are _impossible_! You are lucky I don't slit your throat!"

"Go ahead!" I challenged. "What's stopping you?!"

"_Don't tempt me_." He grated violently with a glare. "I've been fair but if you don't _stop_-"

"Why don't you kill me?!" I asked, shoving against his shoulders again. "Why not kill me like you did the others?!"

"_What_?!"

"Abigail told me about the men you killed – the ones Mercer hired to eliminate you!" I growled. "Why am I even here?!"

His jaw moved in a circular pattern, grinding his teeth against one another before he snarled, "You are _here_, because I decided to _spare_ you…"

"_Why_?"

His top lip curled aggressively before jerking his body away from mine and reaching out to grab the iron rod. He stood up and hovered over me, holding the crudely sharpened poker at the base of my throat. Then he pushed hard enough against my neck to slightly puncture the skin causing me to whimper and lurch back, shoving my body as close to the ground as I possibly could.

His lip twitched again… "I could if I wanted to." He warned, threatening to drive the rod through my jugular. "I could be quite brutal with you."

I kept my gaze on him, staring up over the long rod with a glare marring my face. I could feel the warm trickle of blood seep past the point of the poker and slide around my neck before daring, "_Do it, then_."

He scoffed and withdrew the point of the rod before gnarring, "You _want_ to die?"

I didn't answer… Instead, I propped myself up on my elbows and defiantly looked up at him. To this he shook his head and extended his hand towards me as if to help me up – as if I would take it.

"Just leave me _alone_." I whispered harshly

Due to my prolonged resistance he frowned and coiled his fingers into a fist before dropping his arm to his side. "_Fine_…" He bit, turning away to head for the door.

Being sure to keep the iron poker with him, he reached for his hood and pulled it away from the post before rushing out into the cold without bothering to put it on properly. He just wanted to get away from me...

* * *

I sat on the pallet with my finger prodding the incredibly tiny laceration at the hollow of my throat… It was more of a scrape, really – it would be healed within a day or two. If he had intended to injure me, then he had done a very poor job with the exception of how he had battered my ego. I finally had the upper hand and I dropped my guard all because my pride got in the way.

I wasn't sure what bothered me more… That fact that I _failed_ to kill him, or the terrifying truth that he _refused_ to kill _me_. It was like he was keeping me alive for a _reason_. But what could possibly be important to him about my survival?

I huffed and dropped my hand away from the barely there wound before glancing towards the lifeless fire pit. The longhouse was cold compared to what it had been over the last few days but after attempting to kill Ratonhnhaké:ton for a second time, he seemed to think I could do without for the afternoon... Especially after gracelessly kicking the logs from the pit and destroying what little amount of fire he had already created in order to swipe the poker. Somehow, in a very annoying sort of way, it served me right.

With my back towards the exit, I suddenly heard the door creaking open, followed by a series of footsteps. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was… I slumped forward. He had come back earlier than usual.

"_I thought I told you to leave me alone_!" I snapped bitterly.

"_Oh_!" Abigail's voice came forth and I quickly turned, regretting my impulsive urge to mouth off before ensuring it was my captor. "I didn't realize you weren't in the mood for company!" She rushed out. "I'll… Uh… I can come back later."

"_Wait_!" I said hastily. "I didn't mean… I thought you were _him_."

"You mean, Ratonhnhaké:ton?" She asked, cocking her head. "Would that have been _bad_?"

I growled slightly and dropped my eyes to my lap before my hand came up to brush at the place over my neck where he had jabbed me with the poker. "Well… It wouldn't have been _good_."

Forcing myself to look up, I saw Abigail standing in the doorway. Her lengthy hair was braided over her shoulder, she had long, cape-like hides wrapped around her to fend off the cold and resting on her hip was her child who had been bundled in an equal amount of furs…

She smiled gently and nodded towards the door. "Come on… Let's go for a walk."

I agreed to this, wanting to escape the insanity of my imprisonment – of his _home_ – and gathered a few furs before following her outside. Just as last time, the villagers stared as I walked by, giving me a reason to drop my gaze to the ground and suddenly realize how interesting my feet looked when they moved through the white ground cover. I hated how uncomfortable they made it. It was the sole reason why I never left the longhouse.

"I know it's not easy adjusting to this culture…" Abigail offered while readjusting her baby to prevent him from slipping. "But after a while you might find you like it better."

After a _while_? Did she think I would be here forever? My head snapped up, realizing I had been watching my boots kick through the snow for far too long… She had probably noticed my insecurities. "You _do_ realize I'm leaving as soon as I get the chance…"

"Yes I… I _know_ how you feel." She said, stopping in front of one of the many longhouses we had strolled past to regard me. "I too was hesitant when I was first brought here."

I blinked. "What do you mean _brought_ here?"

She flushed and moved on, glancing around to make sure no one else was within earshot before answering quietly, "Just like you, I was brought to the village against my will." She began. "Ohonte and I… We didn't always get along with one another."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced down to the infant in her arms as he began to tug at his mother's braid. Without even batting an eye, Abigail untangled his tiny fingers from her tresses before tossing the braid behind her back and out of reach of the child.

"I was married before. His name was Thomas Webster." She said rapidly, now staring at her son to distract herself. "He built a little house outside of Boston and shortly after that, we moved in. I was happy for the first year or so… Then he started getting in to trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"_Gambling_ – a lot of debt collectors came to our door."

"_Oh_…" I muttered, unsure how to respond.

Her lips twitched in the beginning stages of a smile but it had died away before it was able cross her face. "It changed him… He took up drinking and slowly became a person I didn't know anymore."

"Was… he _abusive_?" I whispered, as if a softer tone would keep her from the painful memory. It was clear she was struggling.

Abigail nodded and said, "One evening, when he became drunk, he started belting me and I ran out of the house. I ended up getting lost in the woods. Eventually I twisted my ankle and fell into a creek… I remember hearing him call for me. He was angry that I left and it frightened me. I didn't want to go back and face him because I _knew_ what he was going to do." She leaned down to kiss her son's cherubic cheek and drew in a breath. "I reached up to pull myself out of the water to try to keep running but… I ended up grabbing his _leg_." At that, she nearly chuckled.

"_Ohonte's_?" I asked with a smile.

Nodding, she grinned and shook her head in disbelief. "Of course it was the funniest _stick_ I'd ever felt in my life and so I looked up to see him standing above me, holding his bow to his chest. He seemed so _confused_ – he _must_ have been. It's not every day you find a woman lying in a creek bed, covered in welts and bruises, and clinging to your leg for dear life... It was only moments later that he heard Thomas' furious voice calling in the distance and he seemed to put the pieces together. The next thing I remember, he stood over me and drew his bow. By the time my husband emerged from the trees, Ohonte was ready to fire. He spoke very clearly but it wasn't English… His voice was dark and serious. They yelled back and forth in different languages before Thomas finally decided to back off. Eventually he left all together so he could find help… That's when Ohonte grabbed me and carried me away."

"And you didn't _struggle_?"

"It's hard to do that when you faint." She explained. "I woke up in his longhouse. And even though I was afraid and fought with him to take me home, I was grateful. There were times when I thought I hated him for abducting me but deep down I knew he was just trying to help and give me a better life."

"So, what happened?" I asked. "When did you finally realize you loved him?"

Abigail blushed, her hand covering her mouth, and she finally said, "After I was pregnant."

"_What_?" I bit, completely shocked. "So you were just… just _sl-sleeping_ with him?!"

"It was only _once_! I don't know what happened!" She defended. "He was so nice and it was cold! We had an arrangement and I ended up in bed with him for _strictly_ platonic reasons! I just wanted to get _warm_."

"I'd say you succeeded in that department," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"We were touching a lot and things got out of control."

"No kidding…"

"A couple weeks later he could see I still wasn't happy and took me home. But things just weren't the same after, especially when I found out I was pregnant."

"What did your husband say?"

"I had been gone for months." She answered rather sorrowfully. "He and my family looked for me but they never found the village so eventually they assumed the worst. Thomas drank even more and ended up killing himself shortly after. That's when Ratonhnhaké:ton showed up and tried to reason with me to come back. Apparently Ohonte was a mess. He had loved me from the _start_."

"So that's why you're _here_? Because Ohonte _kidnapped_ you?" I scoffed. "That sounds... _low_."

"I don't think he did it to secure himself a companion. I believe it was to give me a fresh start and get me away from Thomas. It just ended up working out that way for both of us."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"_No_." She shook her head and snorted a small laugh. "That's the interesting part in this whole story. I can't understand a word he says."

"You mean you _don't_ speak the language?"

She nodded. "And he doesn't speak English either. Ratonhnhaké:ton offered to teach me a few months ago but he's been so busy with the war that he hasn't had time to-"

"_War_?"

Abigail stole a sideways glance in my direction, seemingly stunned that I was oblivious to this _war_ she mentioned. "You're on the _opposing_ side." She said bluntly.

I opened my mouth to ask what she had meant but before I could, there was a hard collision against my shoulder, knocking me back and causing me to stumble. I was barely able to anchor myself before I looked up to see Abigail heatedly scolding a native woman – the one who had apparently decided to run into me.

Even through the seething glare she had currently fixated on me, she was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Her hair was long, thick, and had been weaved into two separate braids that hung to her hips. Her skin was flawlessly tanned without a hint of imperfection. Her eyes, even though narrowed and angry, did nothing to hurt her in the looks department being dark and altogether cat-like. And although she was covered in a bulky layer of pelts, it was obvious that her figure was perfect.

She was ignoring Abigail entirely and had apparently mastered the art of sneering. "_You shouldn't be here_." She snarled.

I glared and pulled myself upright from the awkwardly bent position I had landed in after she bumped me and retorted, "And _who_ is going to make me leave?"

"Just a _warning_, stay away from Ratonhnhaké:ton and we _won't_ have a problem."

Crossing my arms, I smirked… Hardly two sentences in and she had already given up her weakness. Obviously she had some sort of attraction to him. "_Oh_! You mean the man I sleep with?" I asked cheerily, causing her lip to curl back and reveal her teeth. I wasn't officially _sleeping_ with him, but I knew it would be enough to agitate her. She had to know I was living with him, at the least.

"That's a _lie_!" She snapped.

"Believe what you like," I shrugged haughtily.

It was then the woman leaned in and growled, "I know who you are, _Assassin_…"

At this my eyes widened. Apparently more people were aware of this fact than what Abigail was lead to believe, and being unarmed in a village full of hostiles was not my idea of _fun_.

"And make no mistake," She started again. "I'm not the only one. If you try to hurt him – if I find a single _scratch_ – you won't have to worry about collecting your bounty for much longer because we'll _kill_ you… _I'll_ _kill_ you."

"I look forward to it." I countered.

"Watch your back…" She warned before gaiting past me.

"As should _you_," I shot in return. I kept a wary eye on her as she trotted down the snow beaten path until she was out of earshot before whirling around to Abigail, "Who the hell was _that_?!"

"Ani:tas…" She answered with an irked tone. "I'm afraid she's not very friendly. She and Ratonhnhaké:ton used to be an item but they ended things shortly before he brought you into the village. I don't think it set right with her."

I huffed and glanced around… Due to the little display between Ani:tas and I, people were staring again. "I think I'd like to go back now." I murmured, once again dropping my head to the ground.

* * *

Again, I found myself sitting on my bed, this time with my back pushed to the wall, waiting for Ratonhnhaké:ton to come back. It had been hours since Abigail and I had parted ways and boredom had set in, leaving me to lightly knock my head against the wall in a repetitive pattern.

When I returned to the longhouse, I was met with a fire, and a few other objects that weren't there before. There was now a partition wall on the other end of the structure and behind it was a large wooden basin, likely intended for bathing, along with a standing mirror that had been anchored to the ground. I snorted at the thought of him securing it down… it was far too large for me to throw anyway. Or perhaps since I had nothing solid to break it with, he didn't want me to knock it over to acquire the piercing shards and stab him. Whatever the reason, I would most likely leave it alone anyway.

Finally hearing the door open, I wrenched my head away from the wall and looked towards the entrance to see Ratonhnhaké:ton walking through, brushing the snow from his shoulders, and removing his hood. He barely took three steps before stopping in his tracks to stare at me. I was watching him intently…

He glared and gestured to the mirror and other things he brought me while I was away. "You don't have to say anything," He growled, brushing past me.

I had to battle the urge to roll my eyes… As if I _would_. Did he honestly expect a _Thank_ _You_? Besides, I had much more urgent matters to discuss with him.

"I want a knife." I blurted out.

He froze and snapped his gaze back on me, stifling a laugh, "You can't be _serious_."

My expression fell. After my confrontation with Ani:tas, I wanted some way to protect myself… Not that I thought she would actually _do_ anything. It's just that I didn't know who was out to get me – who knew I had been hired to kill Ratonhnhaké:ton. And since I had spent the morning so cleverly devising a plan to kill him with the fire poker, I doubted he would let me carry a knife, even if I swore to never use it against him. Regardless, whether or not Ani:tas was actually going to kill me, as an Assassin, I took threats on my life quite seriously. And according to her, I had more than one enemy…

"What makes you think I would give you a weapon to use against me? Or the village for that matter."

My shoulders slumped forward… I hadn't considered _that_. These people – Ani:tas – they were his friends and family.

He huffed, noticing my dejected state. "Did something happen today?" He asked, suddenly becoming very serious and lowering himself on one knee to be at eye level with me from across the fire.

"_No_…" I lied, looking away from him.

"I could take care of it for you." He offered.

At that, my stare snapped back to pin him. "Why are you always so _nice_?!"

"Would you _prefer_ I mistreat you?"

My mouth fell open to reply but quickly snapped shut. At this point in my life, I was in a strange position. I didn't know exactly what I wanted. All I knew was that I didn't want a reason to _like_ him.

I'm sure Abigail once felt the same way… She didn't _want_ to like Ohonte but she ended up changing her mind.

I glared at Ratonhnhaké:ton. That wasn't going to happen to _me_. I had never met Ohonte but I couldn't overlook his disgusting plot to kidnap Abigail and force a relationship with her because he was _lonely_. It all became clear now… This was why I was here. Ratonhnhaké:ton had some twisted fantasy to keep me as a pet and brainwash me into thinking I was falling for him.

He could not have been more _wrong_ in that matter…

"_So_… " I started harshly before getting to my feet and rounding the fire to circle him like a vulture. He didn't move or get up, but he made sure keep me in his sights. "_What_? You thought you would just kidnap me and I'd immediately start jumping into your bed? Did you get this idea from Ohonte?" I bit. "It seemed to work so _well_ with Abigail…"

"_What_?!" He appeared shocked but it didn't fool me. "_No_! I-I-"

"_I'm not falling for it_!" I snapped. "I tried to _kill_ you! I refuse to believe that you just spared me out of pure _mercy_!"

Now he was standing with his finger in my face. "I didn't _kill_ you that day because of the _callous_ _waste_ it would have been!"

"Waste of _what_?!" I spat, throwing my arms in the air. "_Vagina_?!"

His arm dropped away and he stared blankly at me. I smirked, foolishly thinking I had finally beaten him but I was wrong. After the brief hesitation, he snapped with a flash of something unbridled and angry crossing his face. Then he reached out and gripped my arm painfully before shoving me backwards. The next thing I knew, I was on his bed with my wrists shackled above me by one of his hands as his body pressed tightly against mine.

"For your _information_, the last thing I am in need of is _companionship_. Bringing you into my home was an expression of civility on _my_ part. I thought you might prefer that, rather than me gutting you alive and leaving you out in the cold for the wolves to pick off." He growled next to my ear, causing me to shudder. "There's no question about it; I've certainly regretted this decision from time to time but thanks to my good breeding, I was raised with a mind to be respectful to my opponents, especially when they are _female_. As my _prisoner_, I suggest you start taking it into consideration that you are no longer in _control_ in regards to your _life_ or your _freedom_."

My brow knitted and I started to struggle. "_You can't just_-"

"I have been _more_ than _fair_." He grated angrily, causing me to fall silent. "Out of the _goodness_ of my _heart_, I have brought you gifts. I have kept you warm and well-fed. And in regards to your body, I have been _exceptionally_ honorable even though it has not been _easy_. Make no mistake, I _do_ stare at you and wonder how you would feel against me or the noises you would make as I ravished you."

He pulled back a bit and gripped my jaw gently before forcing me to look at him. I was speechless. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't _think_. His words just kept repeating in my head like some sort of chant.

"But luckily for _you_," He began again, wolfishly smirking at me, and lowering his head back down to my ear. "I know the thrill of _fucking_ a woman who actually _wants_ to be. Oh, and a word of advice…" He raised his body slightly, still keeping a tight grasp on my jaw, and ran his calloused thumb firmly across my bottom lip to pull it out from between my teeth. "Stop biting your lip. It's _distracting_."

I was shocked. I hadn't even realized that had been a habit of mine and worst of all, one that he found alluring… I could feel my entire body trembling but it had nothing to do with the fact that it was cold outside. It was because of _him_. Once again I had let my pride get the better of me, become too comfortable around him, and left myself wide open for an attack.

Ratonhnhaké:ton finally removed himself from me and sat up before nodding towards my bed in a silent request for me to leave. I remained planted on my back, completely frozen in shock… He had acted so quickly and had become so aggressive that I wasn't sure I could even move at all. Still staring, he patiently waited until at last, I forced myself up, being careful not to touch him or make eye contact. I staggered on shaky limbs until finally I had reached my pallet and dropped down languidly. My entire body had tremors running from my shoulders to my knees, unable to handle the trauma of what had just happened.

I looked up to him, subconsciously biting my lip, to see that he was no longer paying attention. Rather he was rolled over, covered in blankets, with his back towards me as if nothing had happened. Lowering myself down, I inwardly scolded myself after realizing I had been biting my lip again, and bundled the furs around my body until at last I was able to close my eyes.

I wouldn't be underestimating him again. Just because he was in control of his actions towards me didn't mean I was safe when I had an impulse to anger him. I would do well to remember that even if he seemed kind, he still had the ability to be cruel if he wanted. One thing was for sure, I would have to remember _never_ to bite my lip again.

* * *

**A/N:** All I ask, is that you _review_ :) I'd _really_ appreciate any positive feedback or constructive criticism.

I _apologize_ if I have misinterpreted Kanien'keha or its people in anyway. I don't possess a vast knowledge on the culture. But I did warn you at the begining ;P And I'm sorry if you found this chapter boring. I did soo... Sorry about that.

Recently added a **Tumblr** account for myself! I'm painfully new at it and it's difficult for me to use so I may drop it... Idk. But here it is: _tinkerbell265blr_

Just in case you forgot, I've got two extended trailers on Youtube; "**A Shot in the Dark ~ Connor and Aveline**" I'd love for you to check them out. (Last Reminder.)

Don't forget to Favorite and/or Follow this story so that you don't miss out on my next update! :D

_Poll Result_: 93% Voted _Yes_ for Lemons. 6% Voted _No_ for Lemons. Congratulations to the winners! Lemons it is!

_Next Update_: February 3rd.

**Character Guide**: (In Order of Appearance/Mention.)

_Hurshall_ – Aveline's friend and a fellow Assassin that she often works with on her missions. She seems to have a crush on him, doesn't she?

_Niles Mercer_ – Aveline's Employer... We know very little about him at this point.

_Abigail_ – Ohonte's wife and Aveline's new friend.

Ohonte – One of Ratonhnhaké:ton's closest friends and the husband of Abigail.

_Kanento:kon_ – One of Ratonhnhaké:ton's closest and oldest friends.

_Ani__:__tas_ – A former flame of Ratonhnhaké:ton's. Perhaps the itch hasn't been scratched?


	4. Lost Cause

**HELPFUL:**

Ratonhnhaké:ton = Ra-Doon-HA-Gay-do

Kanento:kon = Gannon–Doe-Go

Ohonte = OH-Hoon-Day

Oia:ner = Oi-Yah-Nare

Ani:tas = AH-Knee-das

* * *

_A Shot in the Dark_

**...**

_Lost Cause_

* * *

_Past..._

* * *

Trying to stifle a chuckle, Hurshall stared at me as if I were a fish out of water. "Oh, _really_? I bet I can prove that you _are_."

My eyebrow lifted, feeling the heat of a blush lick its way up my neck. "And… How would you do _that_?"

He leaned back once more and shot me a wolfish grin… "I have my ways."

Gripping the armrests to my chair, I frowned and bit my lip. He was challenging me and I couldn't decide whether or not I was going to accept. "I… _Err_…" I tried, briefly clearing my throat. "Wh-What… How could you _possibly_-"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Hurshall stated while holding his hand up to silence me.

With that he jumped up and slowly approached as if he was going in for the kill – rounding my chair like a vulture. I tensed, not liking the way his emerald eyes flickered up and down my body and waited patiently for him to make his move. Once he was behind me, he stopped and fell silent. Not wanting to be outdone by him, I remained still in order not to give him the upper hand in this little scheme. I would never live it down if he proved me wrong.

The room was quiet for far too long and I shifted anxiously against my seat, listening carefully for any sort of movement. But nothing happened… Letting my nerves get the better of me, I gulped hard and whispered, "_Hur-Hurshall_?"

I gasped after feeling a pair of warm, strong hands wrap around my neck from behind. The grip wasn't repressive but _did_ lean towards the domineering side. His fingers brushed my collarbone gently while his thumbs tilted my chin upwards so that I was facing him. I blinked once, made eye contact with him, and opened my mouth the question his motives when suddenly he pitched over me and gently pecked my bottom lip. Instead of removing himself afterwards, he stole another quick kiss along with another… And another. Before I knew it, he was greedily laving at my mouth, tonguing through the opening, and pushing his hands down my neck.

It was eminently clear to me now; the reason Hurshall was able to get any woman he wanted. Just a single kiss and any female in her right mind would be captivated for life. I understood why all those irrational young ladies – former lovers – would threaten me or force me to chase them away when I was spending too much time with him. Their anger and jealously seemed completely logical now.

I found myself fervently returning the kiss and madly running my hands through his black hair, wanting nothing more than to stay like that forever, until I felt the top button of my fly pop open. My eyes widened and I froze, staring up at his chin as he continued working his tongue against mine… The second button unfastened but before I could stop his deft fingers from moving to the third, he purposely made a throaty noise to distract me. His gruff voice had sent chills running down my spine and suddenly I forgot to care about his hands. By the time he was at the fifth button, I felt his rough digits make contact with my lower abdomen before panicking and shoving him away.

Lightly chuckling he stepped back and slowly rounded the chair until he was in front of me. No matter how hard I tried to sleeve the crimson tint from my face, the blush covering my cheeks was entirely too noticeable. My lungs heaved anxiously as I stared at him…

Hurshall was standing just out of reach, smirking lecherously with his arms crossed over his chest. "_See_?" He quipped.

"What… That… I never…" I shook my head and glared. "That proves _nothing_!"

With that, he crept closer and placed his hands over the armrests on either side of me and leaned in, causing me to sit back to avoid his proximity. He was too _close_. I could feel his breath ghosting out over my face and an unwelcome heat rising in my chest. It was impossible to ignore the draw of his allure.

"If you were a fire-breathing _slut_, like all those other women, I would have had you halfway to the bedroom by now." He drawled slowly before pulling himself upright to watch my reaction carefully. "But the fact of the matter is, you _aren't_. Therefore _you_, Aveline, are a _virgin_."

"I… _You_…" There was nothing to say. The simple truth was that I had lost his little game.

"Not to worry, _darling_. I would have stopped before things got too far." He assured me. "I'm afraid you are too _inexperienced_ for my taste. I prefer a woman to eagerly _fuck_ me, rather than her to idly lie back like a sack of _potatoes_."

My mouth gaped. I was incensed by his vulgar perception of sex. "You're _disgusting_." I determined, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"I never claimed to be otherwise…" Hurshall shrugged with a wink. "Now that we've solved the enigma of your purity, we can move on to more pressing matters."

"_Such_ _as_?" I growled, still angry with the crassness that was _Hurshall_.

"The Wolf of the North… Tell me about him."

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

I pulled the fur around my shoulders and scrunched my nose as the snow fell gracefully around me before leaning back against one of the many longhouses near the village entrance. Standing alone and cold in a strange place wasn't my idea for a pleasant morning but I refused to be anywhere near Ratonhnhaké:ton… Even if he had a bed of soft furs and a warm, inviting fire waiting for me at home.

But that was the problem… That wasn't my _home_.

And after that little spat last week, I couldn't bring myself to even be in the same room with him. I shuddered against the longhouse wall, unsure whether or not it was due to the chilling, winter gusts or if it was because of _him_.

Over the past few days, I had been spending my afternoons walking through the village for the sole purpose of observing and of course keeping my distance from Ratonhnhaké:ton… Every so often, when he wasn't busy leaving the village, I would catch him out and about, interacting with his people, and sometimes even Ani:tas. It was abundantly recognizable that she _still_ had a thing for him. The way she would twist her dark hair around her skinny fingers or the way her lashes batted in an exaggerated pattern whenever he stopped to talk with her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her efforts to snare him into another relationship.

There were times when he seemed interested and other times when he simply didn't. If her flirting became too aggressive, he would often find a way to get out of the conversation with a well-placed excuse…

I couldn't help but wonder why he continuously pushed her away when he appeared to be genuinely attracted to the idea of being with her.

My gaze shifted to my boots and I thought briefly about his actions towards the village, Ani:tas, and me.

There was something about him that frightened me… Regardless of his control and over all gallant behavior, whenever he was near, I felt like I couldn't breathe. There was something dark looming over him that occasionally made his benevolence shatter and transform into raw anger. He was clearly a loner, which had unfortunately made his presence cold to the people around him.

Even if I found it interesting – the way the village seemed to adore him and how he skillfully kept to himself in spite of their efforts to befriend him – I couldn't bring myself to care or even pity him. His brooding was _none_ of my concern…

The sound of incoherent chatter caught my attention and I lifted my head to see the usual hunting party gathering at the village entrance. There were six or seven of them, each armed with hatchets, bows and his own quiver full of arrows. At least three times a week they would go out in search of game and would return at sunset. I smirked as I watched them disappear behind the staked wall that surrounded the village… They were going to be my way out.

"There you are!" Abigail chimed happily as she trotted towards me.

I turned my head away from the departing hunting party to make eye contact with her. "Were you looking for me?"

"Um…" She began sheepishly. "Well no. Not _exactly_."

I raised an eyebrow and tried in vain to suppress a chuckle. "You're a _terrible_ liar."

"It's just… I haven't seen you around for a few days and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." I answered, still keeping my eyes on her.

"I see that."

Abigail stood awkwardly before me, cleared her throat, and began shifting uncomfortably. I frowned at her distressful behavior and asked, "Was there something else?"

"_Uh_… Ratonhnhaké:ton asked me to find you."

"_Why_?" I growled quietly.

Her brow puckered at the obvious change in my mood before saying, "_Err_… The Clan Mother wants to see you."

Horror suddenly gripped me like the unforgiving winter… It had never occurred to me that the village had a leader. What could she possibly even _want_?

* * *

Abigail had led me to the large structure in the center of the village – the very same building she and I had first met – and there she left me alone. Unlike last time, the door had been shut and it seemed uninviting and lonely inside…

Was I just supposed to knock? Or go inside and announce myself? Did she speak English? Being unsure, I continued to stand out in the cold and shift though my options.

Footsteps slowly pushed through the snow from behind and I turned to see Ratonhnhaké:ton walking towards me. He looked… _different_. He was tired and somehow seemed broken down, what with the dark circles under his eyes. Instead of him wearing his habitual wolf hood, he was clad in multiple, long-sleeved hides. It almost seemed like he was _sick_.

Had I not been avoiding him for the past week, I might have regarded the change as subtle. But since I had been spending my days out and about - only returning to his longhouse to sleep - the way he had deteriorated was drastic…

"Are you alright?" I asked before thinking, only to regret the question. _Wonderful_… He probably thought I _cared_ now.

He stopped only a few feet away and stood at my side while sending me a long, sideways glance. He frowned… Obviously he hadn't expected _that_. I never spoke to him unless I _had_ to, especially after what he said to me last week.

"_Fine_." He gruffed in reply. Even his voice seemed weary.

Ratonhnhaké:ton crossed his arms, one of them bending at the elbow to rest over the other so he could brush his thumb across the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem to care that I hadn't been speaking to him or that I had been steering clear for the last few days. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention to me. It was as if he had more important things to worry about other than his rowdy captive. He was clearly distracted.

After I had been staring at him for too long, he suddenly looked to me, causing me to drop my gaze to the ground. "Are _you_ alright?" He asked politely, wanting to return the gesture and inquire about _my_ wellbeing.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes… "_Never_ _better_." I snapped sarcastically. "Being your prisoner has been _fantastic_."

I pulled my gaze over him once more to find that he was eyeing me with a blank, unreadable expression. My haughty glare had melted away as my insecurities ghosted through my mind. Was he angry? Being defenseless against him, as he so _graciously_ reminded me last time, perhaps I shouldn't have been so sharp in my answer. Quickly regretting my attempt to provoke him, I dropped my head, and hoped that he wouldn't retaliate as harshly as he had done a week ago.

Instead of threatening me or reprimanding me, he reached out and swiftly but gently cupped my jaw with his fingers to bring my head back up to face him. His russet gaze fixated over my mouth for a short time before dragging his stare away to meet mine.

"_Lip_…" He reminded quietly.

Instantly my mouth popped opened allowing my teeth to release its grip over my bottom lip. At that, Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled lightly and tapped my mouth with his index finger to silently reprimand me before I was able to shove his limb away.

"_Don't touch me_." I snarled.

He smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but before he uttered a word, one of the doors to the longhouse swung open to reveal an old woman standing at the threshold, looking back and forth between Ratonhnhaké:ton and I. She nodded her head in acknowledgment to him without giving me a second thought before she sidestepped the entrance to allow him in.

Ratonhnhaké:ton gaited forward before he turned to me and asked, "Are you coming?"

I glared and crossed my arms. "I'd rather _not_…"

His eyes narrowed dangerously at my stubbornness before he reached out to grab my bicep and yank me inside. "_Get_ _in_ _here_." He gnarred, growing tired of my unwillingness to submit to simple requests.

I was abruptly ripped forward and had been awkwardly tossed inside the longhouse, barely managing to sustain balance before Ratonhnhaké:ton took a fistful both my shirt and the fur I had wrapped around my body for warmth so that he could steady me before I fell face-first against the mud-packed ground. Once I was able to pull myself upright, he let go and passed by, lightly bumping my shoulder with his to silently relay how much I had just aggravated him.

I smirked after the brief collision… If I was under his skin, then I would consider it a small victory.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat down next to the fire and stared at the old woman who had placed herself on the other side. With a smile, she turned to me and muttered something in her native language. I quickly glanced to my captor hoping for him to translate but instead I found that a playful smile had taken over the expanse of his tired mouth and he was now watching me – waiting to see how I would respond. For that, I scowled at him and moved forward slowly until I was at a comfortable distance. Then I sat and stared into the fire, hoping she wouldn't try to speak with me again.

"She said that you are _very_ pretty." Ratonhnhaké:ton offered quietly while leaning toward me. "Even when you give me dirty looks…"

My eyes shifted to the Clan Mother… She was sitting a few feet away from the fire, carefully watching the two of us. Her dark, grey hair had been plaited into two separate weaves that fell to her shoulder blades. Her face had been hardened by age and the countless winters she had endured throughout her life. She was dressed rather plain compared to what I had been expecting. There were no feather-headdresses, her attire was not elaborately decorated, and she hardly wore any jewelry with the exception of a simple red and white beaded necklace.

"What…" I started as I took my eyes away from her, "What does she want with me?"

"She wouldn't tell me." Ratonhnhaké:ton shrugged. "Maybe _you_ should ask her…"

"_What_?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"_Ask_. _Her_." He repeated slowly while nodding his head to the old woman. "Go on…"

I cleared my throat and prepared to speak. I wasn't sure how to address her but from all appearances the Clan Mother couldn't understand me, so I didn't have to worry about insulting her position among the people.

"Excuse me." I said rather loudly - nervously. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

I shook my head and glowered towards Ratonhnhaké:ton. This was _ridiculous_. It would be easier if _he_ asked or at least translated between the Clan Mother and I.

"It's simple," An aged voice rang from across the fire, causing my head to snap to her. "I wanted to meet the Assassin whose been living with my grandson."

My mouth fell open… First off, she _did_ speak English, and second, the man I had been hired to kill was her _grandson_.

"I've never seen a female Assassin…" She continued, narrowing her eyes at me with blatant interest. "Lucky thing too! I'm sure if you looked a little more like those other men from Boston, you wouldn't be here. My grandson probably wouldn't have spared you."

I frowned, glancing to Ratonhnhaké:ton, and bit, "Yes. Because it would have been a _callous_ _waste_ otherwise."

He turned his head towards me slowly, recognizing that I had repeated his words from last week, and glared lethally. "I didn't bring her here because of _that_." He defended harshly, refusing to loosen the grip of his angry stare as it continued to hold me in place.

"_Ah_!" The Clan Mother chimed regretfully. "That is a pity… I was hoping you fancied her. It would be nice to see your children before I passed."

The old woman glanced to me and then waggled her eyebrows at Ratonhnhaké:ton, causing him to scold her harshly in the trade gibberish of his people. I could only assume that he had begun explaining how unconceivable her belief had been. I too, was horrified that she would even consider such an unimaginable thing… I hated him and the thought of procreating with the man, made me want to _die_.

His grandmother rolled her dark eyes at his unintelligible protest and said, "Let's be serious… You are almost _thirty_ and you've given me no indication that you intend to settle down any time soon." She quipped, causing him to fall silent. "Is it wrong for an old woman to get her hopes up when she sees that her grandson has begun sharing his home with such a lovely, young lady? And what about _Ani:tas_?"

His shoulders slumped and his hand flew to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, "We have discussed this in the pas-"

"You only told me that the force that drove you apart was a mutual agreement to stop being involved with one another."

I scoffed, which unfortunately managed to grasp both of their attentions, and I quickly tried to cover it up by coughing into my hand. Her irrational love for Ani:tas was clearly misplaced… The woman was _overbearing_ and _bad_ _tempered_. I could hardly walk through the village without her glaring or threatening me.

"You are _stubborn_!" She bit, causing my concentration to snap back to the pair of them. "Just like your mother…"

"Are we finished here?" He growled.

"Not quite…" She pointed to me. "I want her to come and visit me. Whenever I call her..."

"_What_?!" I snapped with my mouth agape. Alone? I didn't know her and the fact that I had tried to kill her grandson – twice – didn't make the situation any more comfortable. "I uh… Surely… I would-"

"Be honored." Ratonhnhaké:ton finished begrudgingly before I could get the words out. "She would be _honored_."

He quickly got to his feet and grabbed me by the arm before pulling me up and dragging me out the door behind him.

"I'll see you soon." The old woman said happily as she watched her grandson pull me through the doors.

* * *

"You didn't even _ask_ me!" I snapped as I clomped through the snow behind Ratonhnhaké:ton.

He stopped in his tracks without warning, causing me to bump into his solid torso before rapidly spinning around to growl, "What made you think you had a choice?!"

"You don't _own_ me!" I screamed with clenched fists, pushing myself onto the mounds of my feet to appear taller.

He smirked… "You are _wrong_. The day I brought you here, was the day your freedom was signed over to _me_."

Lowering myself back down to my heels, I frowned, and stared up into his exhausted features. I wasn't his _slave_…

"_I'm not going to see her and that's final_." I stated forcefully.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's jaw tightened dangerously before he pitched forward and grated, "If I have to drag you all the way there and throw you down at her feet, then I _will_." With that said, he quickly reached for the collar of my shirt before turning and wrenching against the material to sling me forward and send me in the direction of his longhouse. I nearly lost balance after the brief toss - dropping my fur and stumbling forward through the snow until I was able to regain my standing. "Go home." He bit. "I'm tired of you running out every day."

"That's not my _home_!" I countered, still struggling to steady myself.

By the time I turned back around to fight him, he was walking away… But it didn't matter. I wouldn't be here for much longer.

* * *

Clad in a pair of my captor's buckskin pants, I tucked the hem of my white button-up into the waist, and quickly pulled one of his shirts over my head to conceal the blouse before stuffing the rest of my clothing into the satchel Ratonhnhaké:ton had brought me the first night of my capture. Pulling the strap over my shoulder, I headed for the door and ripped the wolf hood from its post before fixing the caped-out head over my crown. It was much heavier than I thought it would be and felt _different…_ It wasn't soft like I had expected. Instead, the fur was thick, coarse, and it reeked of sweat and old blood.

After guaranteeing my disguise was fool proof, I pushed at the door and poked my head through to make sure no one was coming. Then, I stepped out of the longhouse, being sure to keep my head down, and started through the village to meet up with the hunting party.

I walked quickly, recognizing that Ratonhnhaké:ton had left his wolf pelt at home, which meant he wasn't far off. He was still in the village… He wouldn't have left without it.

At the village gate, I successfully managed to pick up a stray bow and convince the natives that I was one of them by simply mimicking their mannerisms and behavior. None of them seemed to notice that I wasn't a part of the usual group, or the fact that I was under-equipped for the hunt – not having a sidearm or even a quiver of arrows.

Before long, they were moving past the walls and I quickly followed, trying very hard to avoid the man who frequently hovered at the exit… I was sure he was some sort of a gatekeeper or guardian, what with the war Abigail had mentioned. I also had no doubt that Ratonhnhaké:ton had warned him to keep me inside the village walls in case I ever tried to leave… hence the façade.

As I continued through the small, staked corridor and neared the end of the overlapping walls, the warm feeling of relief and excitement boiled in my stomach. I was almost out. By this time tomorrow I would be back in Boston, arguing with Hurshall… Something I never thought I would miss.

I braved through the insecurity of getting caught and stole a glance from under the wolf snout to see the wall was coming to an end. Getting ahead of myself, I rounded the final stake by lightly pushing past the hunters... I just wanted to get out and go home.

But not even two steps past the wall and I collided with something warm and dense. Hands reached up to quickly grasp my shoulders and keep me from falling before I realized that I had bumped into _someone_.

"Sorr…" I started, but my voice faltered long before I could make out the word. Remaining silent and waiting to be released would be easier than explaining an _English_ apology to someone who didn't speak the language.

The grip over my shoulders tightened uncomfortably and I frowned from under the hood, not daring to look up… I would be damned if I came this far and blew my cover for the sake of curiosity. I could only see the man from the waist down but could tell from the way his legs had stiffened that something was off.

Then it was clear… I had run right into Ratonhnhaké:ton.

My eyes pinched shut and I groaned. It would be seconds before he realized the hood was his and that his prisoner had stolen it from the longhouse.

Finally, one of his hands released my arm to wrap around the wolf snout and lift it slightly. His questioning eyes met mine before I watched his confusion turn into unbridled anger. With his suspicions confirmed, his fingers now felt as if they were bruising my bicep. If his facial expression wasn't already enough, I could easily tell by his grip that he was _livid_…

"_Go_ _back_." He growled through a dark tone.

"_No_."

Baring his teeth, he allowed his hands to drop to my hips before ripping me off the ground and crudely tossing me over his shoulder. My fists repeatedly dug against his back while my knees butted roughly against his chest. Eventually he held my legs against his body, robbing them of any movement, and started back through the overlapped entrance with the entire hunting party staring in confusion.

Somewhere between the gate and the longhouse I had begun screeching my protests in French. The ruckus had caused most of the natives to stop and stare as their leader battled his way back home with a screaming woman draped over his shoulder. It wasn't until he shot them one of his legendary, dark glares that they dropped their heads and continued on with their business as if they hadn't noticed the display.

By the time we actually reached the longhouse, he had kicked against the door so hard that it wouldn't shut correctly after entering. Then he made for the nearest bed, which happened to be mine, before roughly lobbing me from his shoulder to the pallet. The landing was soft but still took me by surprise since he didn't even bother to bend before tossing me from his notable height. I barely managed to push myself to my elbows before he dropped down over me with his hands on either side of my hips…

"I told you _not_ to leave!" He barked with his nose nearly bumping against mine.

I glared and shoved at his shoulder in a futile attempt to make him move back, "And _I_ told _you_; you don't _own_ me!"

"_Wrong_! Or have you forgotten you tried to kill me?!"

"For all the horrible things you've done, you _deserve _it!" I bit back. "I've seen _proof_! Mercer-"

"_Mercer_?! That man is a _liar_!"

"So what, then?! He just made the entire thing up?!" I snapped. "All of it? All those _killings_?!"

Then he was doing it again – that very blank, impenetrable stare – the one I was unable to decipher. I hated it - the uncertainty of his thoughts - the uncertainty of his next action.

Within seconds he moved his hand to my front to yank me forward, causing me to crash into him, before quickly pushing his other to my head to rip his hood off my skull. Once it had been discarded, he took a fistful of my hair and wrenched back… Without thinking, I moved with him to ease the sting against my scalp, opening my mouth to scream my protest, but by the time I hit the bed for the second time, he was angrily kissing me.

My hands pressed against his shoulders to hold him back but somewhere between a peck and a nip, my stomach flipped and I relaxed, allowing him to continue assaulting my mouth. There was a combination of anger, guilt, and hatred burning through my entire body but it was the best I had felt in years. My hands slid from his shoulders to his neck before making their way over his jaw to grab at his hair. At that, Ratonhnhaké:ton drew in a breath and pressed his body against the entire length of mine before relaxing the grip he had over my hair to cradle the back of my head.

With the slightest hint of desperation, I pressed into him and closed my mouth around his lip to skim it with my tongue, wanting to find a way to continue releasing every ounce of pent-up frustration and heartbreak that I had harbored throughout the years after watching Hurshall parade all his whores and other easy-lays across my path. In a way _this - _whatever _this_ was - felt like payback for all the times he purposely flaunted his women in front of me, knowing full well how I felt about him, all the while being resentful and envious when I was the one to pursue a suitor. I wanted to hurt him just as badly as he had hurt me.

Suddenly, I felt one of Ratonhnhaké:ton's hands - the one that wasn't supporting my head – slide down my torso with his knuckles brushing my ribcage before his questing fingers moved under my shirt to lightly stroke the bend in my waist. His aggressive touch had been replaced by a compassionate caress, which had immediately startled me… It wasn't what I wanted.

His kiss had slowed from its desperation and become something more along the lines of gentle and caring. His hand moved from my waist to travel back up my midriff. The skin on skin contact had been an alarming sensation – one that had left me to bask in the realization of what I was doing. But it wasn't until his thumb skimmed the bottom curve of my breast that I let go of his hair to shove roughly against his chest.

Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled back slightly, his hand stopping in place under my breast, to regard me. After a long pause, his mouth pursed and he backed away to rest on his knees where he proceeded to stare at me. My face had twisted with disgust and regret causing him to frown. I could only imagine the look I was giving him…

He opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. He wasn't able to even get a single word out before I was rolling off the pallet and scrambling for the door.

That whole time… I wasn't hurting Hurshall. By kissing Ratonhnhaké:ton I was only hurting myself.

* * *

**A/N:**

More to come... Feedback is appreciated, especially since I know what I like but I'm not familiar with everyone else's tastes regarding this ship. I'd be interested to hear what everyone is thinking or perhaps a few things they would like to see happen between them.

I _apologize_ if I have misinterpreted Kanien'keha or its people in anyway. I don't possess a vast knowledge on the culture (even though I've searched for information.) And I _know _Oia:ner wasn't _really_ Connor's grandmother in the game. Be calm my people! o(´^｀)o

Don't forget to Favorite and/or Follow this story so that you don't miss out on my next update! :D

**NEW POLL:** Go to my profile and vote!

_Next_ Update: February 24th

**Character Guide**: (In Order of Appearance/Mention.)

_Hurshall_ – Aveline's friend and a fellow Assassin that she often works with on her missions. She seems to have a crush on him, doesn't she?

_Niles Mercer_ – Aveline's Employer.

_Abigail_ – Ohonte's wife and Aveline's new friend.

Ohonte – One of Ratonhnhaké:ton's closest friends and the husband of Abigail. (We'll meet him soon.)

_Kanento:kon_ – One of Ratonhnhaké:ton's closest and oldest friends. (We'll meet him soon.)

_Ani__:__tas_ – A former flame of Ratonhnhaké:ton's.

_Oia__:__ner_ - The Clan Mother and Ratonhnhaké:ton's grandmother.

**Personal Thoughts**

Both my beta and I felt the "kiss" was a bit random but still agreed that it somehow fit. After explaining my intentions with the fiction, he said I should leave the scene in since I'm setting up for 'certain things.' I won't give anything away :} ... But I'm hoping it didn't feel too random or misplaced for anyone. If it did, I'm very sorry. Also, I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter. I felt it was rather short.

**P.S.** I was thinking of dedicating the ENTIRE length of chapter 6 to Aveline's memories and shenanigans with Hurshall. Does that sound like something you'd like to read? Or would you rather we just move on with the plot and Connorline-ness? SPEAK NOW.


End file.
